


分享

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: *27，27，27
Relationships: 起起落落 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	分享

分享  
*起起落落  
*27

这一切的起因都是来源于一场妒火。  
何洛洛本不算是占有欲极强的那种小孩，他家庭富裕，妈妈从小就教会了他什么是分享。对于美好的事物，他从来不会自私地偷偷藏起来暗自欣赏，他知道分享是件很好的事情。  
如果一个人的快乐分享给他人，那么这份快乐不就加倍了吗？乐观又向上的阳光大男孩一直这样坚信。  
甚至张颜齐也是这么对他说的。  
“好孩子要学会分享。”他拍着何洛洛的手说，语重心长的语气仿佛是他的小学老师。  
然而何洛洛不明白，如果是把自己的心分享出来供别人去玩弄，那自己到底会不会感到相同的快乐。  
还是会收获难以抑制的妒火。  
“啊……你们两锅哈儿搞嘛……莫要搞我……”  
当他听到隔壁房间传来张颜齐断断续续的呼救和呻吟声时，他根本不能控制自己想要冲进去打人的冲动。  
为什么会这样？何洛洛站在张颜齐房间的门口，两只手紧紧握成拳头，指甲深深陷进手掌心。他还能隐隐约约听到张颜齐的重庆话，夹杂着喘息显得毫无威慑力。就像平时的他一样，总是假装凶凶地要揍他，结果最后化成了一个温柔的抚摸。  
现在的张颜齐又会是哪一种模样呢？是不是眼中夹杂着眼泪，一边用可怜的双眼去怒视对方，一边用那张伶俐的嘴去求饶？  
何洛洛不能再想了，他发现他已经站在这里太久，就像一个猥琐的偷听者，一边享受着，一边又在刻意地自讨苦吃。

他最终还是拖着沉重的步伐回到了房间。这两天任豪有点私事，去了上海。何洛洛本想借此机会去找张颜齐撒娇，说自己不敢一个人睡在这么大的房间，想要邀请张颜齐一起。  
别人都在笑话他，这么大人了，要牵着粉红豹的手睡觉还不够，竟然还要别人陪同。  
张颜齐却是唯一那个没有嘲笑他的人。他只是答应了晚上会过去哄他睡觉，但是他睡着以后自己就会离开。好像一个温柔的家长在教自己的小孩独立自强。  
那天晚上何洛洛躺在自己的床上，理所当然地没能等到张颜齐的哄睡。他干躺在漆黑的房间里，粉红豹的手被他攥得变形。他甚至无法合上眼睛，因为只要他一闭上，脑海中就会自动幻想出张颜齐到底是怎么被桎梏在床笫之间，被随意摆弄，被抚摸被挺入，再泪眼汪汪地小声喘息埋怨，最后顺从地渴求。  
小男孩头一次希望自己的想象力可以再匮乏一点。

第二天何洛洛很早就起了，或者说，他根本就没睡着。  
他只是坐在餐桌旁，静静地发呆。直到那个身影从电梯里出来。  
张颜齐起的有些晚了，洗漱过的他眼睛仍然没有完全睁开，完全是一副困成游魂的样子，过于显瘦的身材在睡衣里晃荡，头发却依然顺滑乖巧。  
他凭借本能摸到了餐桌前，这个时间点，大家几乎都已经吃完饭在做自己的事情了，于是此时此地，就只有何洛洛和张颜齐两个人。  
“洛洛，早啊……”张颜齐拉开一个椅子轻轻坐了下去，迷迷糊糊地和面无表情的何洛洛打了声招呼。他刚刚拿起自己盘子里的烤面包片准备吃，便突然间想起了什么。  
“啊！糟糕！洛洛，我昨天是不是忘记了什么！”他猛地抬头去看对面的何洛洛，男孩的大眼睛下果然有一片明显的青黑，“可恶啊，我给忘了，你昨天晚上不会真的没睡好吧？”  
的确是没睡好。何洛洛心想。但他却不忍心用冷言冷语去回复张颜齐。他知道自己从来都不是个很会说话的男孩，于是干脆一言不发，不愿意去回答张颜齐了。  
沉默的何洛洛让张颜齐意识到了这件事情的严重性和自己的失误，他赶紧换了语气去承认错误，就像那次在明日之子的后台一样，用奶声奶气的台湾腔道歉。  
“不好意思啊，都是我不好，我昨天晚上忘记了，说好要去哄你睡觉的。对不起嘛洛洛，你不要生我的气咯，好不好？”  
张颜齐凑近了去看何洛洛，两只手抱歉地合十，刚刚还半睁不睁的双眼瞪大了看向他，漆黑的眼珠好像雪球的眼睛一样，何洛洛几乎从那里面看到了倒映出的自己。  
他叹了口气，脑海中又回想起昨天晚上的门外。他很确信里面的人是谁，只不过今天一早，一个有工作离开，另一个也出门不知去向。唯独剩下一个日上三竿才爬起来的张颜齐。  
何洛洛感觉那团妒火仍然在自己的胃里燃烧，他又是妒忌，又是气愤，可也实在不知道该怎么发泄出来。只好猛地从椅子上站起来，开口时声音都低地不像话：“你先吃早饭吧。我现在还不想和你说话。先回房间了。”  
张颜齐从来没见过何洛洛这副模样，他大概是真的生气了吧，张颜齐在心里打鼓。他自认理亏，加紧吃完了早饭，就追去了何洛洛的房间。

已经想好了该怎样道歉的张颜齐根本没有想到，事情会发展成这样。他知道忘记了和何洛洛的约定是自己的错，他应该提前说一声的。但是现在小孩生气了，他心虚也只能去哄。  
当他敲开何洛洛的房门，看到可爱的男孩笑得一脸灿烂时，他真的有一瞬间的愣怔，以为男孩变脸变地如此之快，难道他已经不生气了吗？  
然而下一秒，天使一般的何洛洛瞬间转化成了恶魔，他笑着顺手将房门锁好，拉着张颜齐的手便将他推到在了自己的床上。  
“洛洛……你……？”张颜齐还来不及反应，已经躺在了粉红豹的身边，他撑起手肘刚试图坐起来，何洛洛便脱掉了自己的上衣，爬到了张颜齐的身上。  
男孩居高临下地低头看向张颜齐的眼睛，长长的刘海下，男孩的眼睛是前所未见的凌厉。窗外的阳光透过纱帘洒进屋里，照在何洛洛年轻的身体上，他最近的健身效果小有显著，并不是瘦小的身材，也不是健康的肤色。就只是何洛洛，带有特别的青春气息的何洛洛。  
如此情形下，张颜齐不用猜也能明白是什么状况了。看来果然昨天晚上等不到自己的何洛洛偷偷跑去自己房间找过了，但他并没有敲门，因为听到了什么。  
张颜齐一下就泄了气软了腰，完全躺进何洛洛柔软的床里，红着耳朵小声道歉：“洛洛，昨天晚上……真的对不起嘛，我应该先告诉你一声的。”  
“告诉我什么？你忙着和别人做爱，忘了还有我吗？”何洛洛的声音冷地像是带了冰碴。  
“哎呀……你这个小孩子，这是从哪里学来的话？”张颜齐没预料到小朋友的直白，直接红了一张脸，他紧张地往后缩了缩，还在尝试着逃脱。  
“我已经不是小孩子了！”男孩突然激烈地反驳道，还不等张颜齐开口，便低头咬上了张颜齐的嘴唇。  
何洛洛的吻毫无章法，完全是个小朋友在咬人泄愤。他用尖牙把张颜齐的嘴唇咬到红肿，才真正开始吻他，他霸道地占据张颜齐的口腔，蹂躏他的舌头，将它吮到发麻，混乱间两个人的牙齿也撞在了一起，仿佛一场战争一般的接吻。  
但张颜齐却意料之外地很享受。  
青涩但富有热情，很容易让他想到更小一点的自己，那个还叫妖娆的自己。而且鼻息间他闻到的都是男孩子青春的柠檬草香气，他觉得自己的后背一阵酸麻。  
然而男孩并不给他喘息的余地，他解开了张颜齐的睡衣扣子，瘦弱的胸膛大大地敞开，然后他又低下头去咬张颜齐因为调整呼吸而滚动的喉结，印了纹身的胸膛和乳头，最后是他纤细又下陷的小腹。  
“哈啊……洛洛，轻点，别咬，很痛的……”男孩下嘴时是带了火气的，他明显还有些愤怒，凶猛的小兽没轻没重地使出刚长成的尖牙，不停地折磨着张颜齐身上的敏感点，让他根本忍不住发出声声难耐的娇喘。  
张颜齐的嘴唇还隐隐发疼，但是何洛洛却埋着头更加使劲地在自己的身上种着草莓，像是在幼稚地留下自己的标记。  
张颜齐的手在半空中犹豫了一下，还是抱住了男孩子的后背。  
和他肌肤接触的感觉意料之中地很美好，此刻怀里的这个男孩是掠夺者，却也是脆弱的，是属于自己的，他顺着何洛洛的后颈一直摸完后背，熟稔的手法好像是在撸猫。  
何洛洛的动作突然停了，他也抱住了张颜齐，两个人赤裸的胸膛贴紧在一起，疯狂的心跳似乎在宣告着某种感情。张颜齐突然察觉到自己的肩头变得一片湿润，才立刻觉得不对劲。  
“洛洛？洛洛？怎么了……你抬头，让我看看你。”他慌张地想看看何洛洛的脸，但是他根本不肯抬起头来，反而把张颜齐抱得更紧。  
“不要！”何洛洛带着哭腔，鼻音浓浓地透着一丝任性。  
他于是刻意地用自己的胯骨去挤压张颜齐的，下身的勃起狠狠地撞在一起，两个人同时发出一声喟叹。他们都硬了，纯洁的爱欲填充到了海绵体，隔着几层布料互相磨蹭，让他们如同隔靴搔痒般，聊以慰藉。  
男孩硬地难受，也不知道下一步该如何，只能像一只小兔子一样在张颜齐的怀抱里乱拱，搞得他又舒服又难耐，昨晚刚被填满过的后穴又突然空虚了起来，他此刻只想要这个男孩。  
“洛洛，没事的，你想要什么，可以和我说的。”张颜齐的声音放的好温柔，像融化了的牛奶巧克力，甜地何洛洛心底发痒。  
“颜齐……颜齐……颜齐……”何洛洛一遍一遍喊他的名字，却就是不叫那一声哥。他终于抬起头，红红的眼睛更像一只小白兔了，他眼角还挂着泪水，带着哭腔地问，“颜齐，我不要做乖小孩了……”  
“为什么呢？”  
“我不喜欢分享，分享你……为什么我不可以？像他们那样……”  
张颜齐抬头吻住了何洛洛的嘴唇，阻止他的话语，接着他又主动脱下了自己的睡裤——只有一条睡裤，把它蹬到了床下：“洛洛不要乱讲哦，你是个很乖的小孩。我……我愿意……”  
何洛洛愣住了：“你愿意……什么？”  
“我愿意和你分享。你，你可以……操我，或者和我做爱，如果你比较喜欢这样讲的话。”张颜齐早就已经不止红了脸，他的耳朵，连同脖子，甚至胸膛都已经红的不像话。他张开自己的双腿把何洛洛嵌入自己，用行动证明许可。  
“真的吗？”何洛洛破涕而笑，低下头猛地亲了几下张颜齐的嘴唇，“你可以教我吗？”他大大的眼睛里是单纯的爱慕，单纯的求知欲，还有单纯的张颜齐自己。  
此刻张颜齐整个人跪趴在何洛洛的床上，一只手支撑着自己的上半身，一只手在自己的身后做着扩张。  
“做之前……要先做好准备工作，不然我会受伤，你也会很难受。”张颜齐的身后就是何洛洛求知的眼睛，他背对着他，正在用三根手指在小朋友面前操着自己。这种感觉，就像是误导青少年一般羞耻。  
何洛洛好学地欣赏着面前的哥哥，他喜欢张颜齐的很多面，但是从来没有这么喜欢如此这般的他。他像是一座艺术品——他的身体赤裸地扭成一个富有难度的形状，两条腿大大地打开，跪在床上，过于细长的小腿绷地直直的，上身被一只手臂支撑起来，深陷的脊沟弯成一道优美的弧线，他的后背伸展，蝴蝶骨凸出，脖颈高高地向后仰着，另一只手才能够到他浑圆挺翘的屁股间，三根纤长的手指被沾满了透明的液体，正在他嫩红的后穴中抽插。  
何洛洛惊叹于他的柔韧性，并且他此刻真想去告诉那些指责他四肢不协调的人，张颜齐的身体无比柔韧，他的身体才像是真正艺术品。  
“颜齐哥，你好厉害……”何洛洛忍不住发自内心地称赞了一句，却一下子把张颜齐说得泄了气。  
张颜齐的腰狠狠的软了一下，叫他差点倒在床上。  
“洛洛呀……这种时候，可不可以不要叫我……哥……”我会感觉我在败坏青少年啊……  
何洛洛却像是青春叛逆期的延迟：“颜齐哥喜欢听吗？哥？哥哥？”  
“可恶，你这小孩……”张颜齐还想作势去打，结果他的胯骨却被何洛洛的两只手给牢牢控制住了。  
张颜齐能感觉到男孩子硬了好一会儿的下体正在他刚刚扩张的入口那里徘徊，男孩子的那里又硬又烫，而且根据经验来看，这大概是他的第一次。张颜齐莫名也紧张起来，他的嗓子有点干，却依然强撑着一副经验丰富的样子指导道：“然后你……慢慢的，插进去就好了……记住，要慢慢——啊！”  
突然叛逆上身的何洛洛偏不听他，他扶着张颜齐的屁股，对准翕动着勾引他的后穴便猛地挺身而入，凶猛的快感像利刃快要劈断张颜齐的腰。  
“啊啊啊——”  
张颜齐爽地难受，头一次做的男孩子也被这前所未有的快感冲晕了头。他趴在张颜齐的后背上，自己的阴茎深深埋在张颜齐的肠道里，他占据了张颜齐，他觉得他拥有了一切。  
“摸摸我……摸摸我……好爽，让我缓一下。”张颜齐张大嘴喘着气，但嘴里却依然忍不住地乞求道，好像一只正在嘤嘤喊叫的奶猫。  
“是这样吗？”何洛洛顺从地去抚摸张颜齐的勃起，他将它拢在自己的两只手里，旋转着去撸动，还时不时地摸到他敏感的顶端。  
张颜齐爽到头皮发麻，想破脑袋也想不通这个小孩怎么对此这么专业：“可恶啊……好舒服啊……你这个小孩儿是从哪里学来的……”  
何洛洛猛地一下脸红了，连说话也变得结结巴巴：“我……我……”难不成真的要告诉他，我……也是看过小电影的人吗？才不要，也太羞耻嘞。  
何洛洛咬着嘴唇不应，又加快了手里的动作，很快张颜齐便溃不成军，一句话都问不出来，只会嗯嗯啊啊啊地叫了。  
前面倍受折磨，后面也开始空虚，张颜齐晃动着自己的屁股，发出“嗯嗯”的呻吟，还坏心眼地收缩。  
结果何洛洛立刻收了手，摁住他的腰便开始了大开大合地操弄。  
“哥哥好坏啊，想要为什么不直接说？这样操哥哥，哥哥舒服吗。”  
“哥哥叫的好大声啊，你猜我昨天有没有听到呢？”  
“颜齐哥，颜齐哥，你真的有这么舒服吗？”  
当何洛洛的三千连问用在床上的时候，就连最最耐心的张颜齐也根本招架不住了。  
“洛洛……洛洛……求求你……捅慢一点……你要找到一个地方，捅那里才比较舒服……”张颜齐被小孩横冲直撞地顶到根本说不上话，他没想到何洛洛的力气竟然也这么大，搞得他堪堪缓过两口气才说道。  
“在哪儿啊颜齐哥？这里吗？还是这里？我应该怎么找？”  
好在何洛洛聪明，很快就明白张颜齐是在要他找一处敏感点。可是张颜齐的里面太紧太热了，他根本不想出来再找，于是只能更加努力地去顶。  
“不不是……轻点……你……啊！”  
当何洛洛顶到一处的时候，张颜齐的声音突然转了调，沙哑又奶气的嗓音突然变成了尖细的假音。他便知道，就是这儿了。  
何洛洛于是卯足了劲儿去操他那处，张颜齐直接变成了震动模式，一点声音都发不出来，爽地只剩下发抖了。  
何洛洛不甘心就着这个姿势，于是抽出来将浑身瘫软掉的张颜齐翻了个身，重新操了进去。  
何洛洛看到张颜齐一手攥着身下的被单，一手捂着自己的脸。好像是在擦眼泪，又好像是在咬着自己的手背，不让自己发出声音。  
张颜齐的确哭了，这种情绪来的莫名其妙，就跟他平时突如其来的多愁善感没有区别。他闭着眼睛能感觉到窗外有明媚的阳光，面前有可爱的弟弟充满爱意的眼神，还有温暖的床，和汹涌的快感。  
直到他听到何洛洛的啜泣。  
何洛洛的动作并没有减速，但是眼泪却像是开了闸一般止不住地流，哪怕他不停地擦也没用，最后甚至哭出了声。  
“洛洛……你怎么了，你别哭啊……你，你不舒服吗？你不开心？那我们可以……可以停下来的，你别哭……”明明自己脸上也还挂着眼泪，却手忙脚乱地去哄别人，张颜齐后面还含着何洛洛，和他面对面地坐了起来，伸手去给他擦眼泪。  
“你别哭，宝贝，宝贝……怎么了？和我说说？”张颜齐几乎是用泣声在安慰。  
但何洛洛却先吻掉了张颜齐脸颊上的泪珠，又亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
“颜齐……你叫叫我好吗？”  
“好……徐一宁。”  
何洛洛调整了自己的坐姿，他抱着自己身上的张颜齐，一边猛地向上操他，一边流泪，一边舔张颜齐的奶头，他的眼泪蹭地张颜齐的胸膛上到处都是，而张颜齐除了小声地啜泣，也只剩下了绵绵不断的呻吟。  
“徐一宁……徐一宁……徐一宁……”  
然后他们同时进入了高潮。

到了中午饭的时间，可张颜齐却不得不再洗一次澡。  
他费尽千辛万苦才把在自己怀里粘着不松手的何洛洛弄开，他爬下床看了看地上的睡衣，决定还是不穿，直接去洗澡算了。反正他们的浴室是共用的。  
结果他刚打开花洒，身后的小影子又粘了过来。何洛洛从背后抱着张颜齐，脸贴在他的肩膀上死活不愿意松手。  
“你这个小孩儿……快点松开啦，下午还要上课诶！”  
“我和哥哥一起洗，节约时间节约水啊。”  
“那……那只能洗澡，不许做别的了，听到没有，徐一宁小朋友。”  
“好的好的，颜齐哥，哥，哥哥～”  
“别叫了！揍你！”  
何洛洛看着玻璃里映照出来的张颜齐和自己，两个赤裸的身体，还有张颜齐身上被自己留下的痕迹，心里有什么东西快要鼓涨出来了。  
原来张颜齐才是那个最乖的，最懂得分享的孩子。

fin.


End file.
